It is believed to be well established that periodically subjecting the normal individual human body to a recumbent, head downwards position, for limited periods of time, has beneficial and important health effects. Numerous frames, machines and devices have been developed over the years for achieving this function and body position. A number of these particular devices are recorded herebelow in the listing of the prior art. The immediately following remarks are intended to give a rationale to the operation of the subject device, in addition to those beneficial effects, premises and goals heretofore delineated in the literature. The rationales and benefits of the noted prior art will not here be repeated, but are herein incorporated by reference. With respect to the latter, applicant is specifically referring to those physiological and health effects and benefits which are believed to result from a reclined, head downward position of the supine human body, with the weight of the body preferably being suspended from the feet or ankles of the individual.
A reverse gravity theory may be postulated to the effect that men are victims of a natural, inherent handicap causing accelerated physical deterioration that may or should not be wholly attributed to longevitity and aging. Specifically, man's vertical posture, as effected by the pull of gravity (and increased in many cases by obesity) eventually creates a pinching and choking effect both on the nerves and blood vessels, particularly at those points where they emerge through the openings between the vertebrae and the spinal column. Such a theory is supported not only by anatomical and physiological evidence, but also by plausible supposition.
Thus, the length of the spinal column, in the average adult male, at about the age of 30, is substantially 28 inches. Such is curved and flexible and held together by muscles and ligaments. Separating each of the 26 adjacent vertebrae is an intervertebral disc, made up of tough, fibrous cartilage. The total thickness of all of these discs, placed one on top of the other, is approximately 5 inches.
Through a vertical hole (spinal foramen) in each vertebra runs the spinal cord, which extends from the lower brain and skull down to the coccyx. This cord consists of 31 pairs of nerve segments bound together like a cable. The 31 pairs of nerve segments, excepting the first cervical nerve pair, emerge outwardly through the openings between each vertebra and continue, through muscles and ligaments, to the various parts of the body, thus giving 30 nerve segments on each side of the spine. The main openings are supported by the intervertebral discs discussed above. Also through each of these same openings passes a vein and an artery to supply the spinal cord with its necessary blood supply. The emerging nerves of voluntary and involuntary reaction branch out to supply the skin, bodily organs and glands their life functioning impetus.
Statistics of the U.S. Department of Health, Education and Welfare show that the average man shrinks in height over three inches between the ages of 30 and 79. This shrinkage mostly occurs with respect to the intervertebral discs, since the bones themselves do not shrink. Thus, apparently, three inches of shrinking occur in what was originally about five inches of cartilage, thus a shrinkage of over 50%. The subject theory postulates that, as this shrinkage occurs over time, a pinching effect emerges and develops on the nerves and blood vessels at points where they emerge from the spinal cord. Such would naturally hamper their functional ability, resulting in slow physical deterioration of the muscles, glands and organs they serve.
It is a further postulate of the reverse gravity theory, that, if the spinal column is periodically depressurized, by inverting the bodily position, with, as a result, relief of the described pinching under controlled stretch treatments, the particular nerve and blood vessels will have a chance to restore themselves and react as they should. At the same time, the blood supply will be increased in the upper extremities and the head.
The subject device is directed to achieving the described effects in the most efficient, safe and beneficial manner. The degree of bodily incline can be regulated as desired between horizontal and a maximum inclination which is far from the vertical, yet sufficiently achieves the desired effects within a reasonable time. This stretching of the elements of the body with respect to one another is provided by the pull of the body weight alone, that is, no traction is employed. The effort involved requires no more than five to ten minutes a day, preferably just before retiring. Thus, if one goes to bed after use of the device, the spine does not quickly rebound to its former tight position as the body, in a horizontal position, tends to nullify the gravity pull until the next morning, at least.
The particular goal of the subject improvement is to provide an optimum device whereby, through a series of such treatments, hopefully, the youthful process is prolonged or restored, the aging process is relatively arrested and a general improvement in bodily appearance, muscle tone and general well being may be noticed and achieved.